Zelda's Twilit Words
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: It started with a meeting. It was about a boy. It was caused by a thief... But there's a side to this story that you never knew. In Hyrule's greatest time of need, Link isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Zelda's Twilit Words_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Zelda, the cover for this story or any of the Zelda Characters no matter how much I wish I did! This is just my opinion of what the real Legend was… well, Zelda's side of the story, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"My lady, they've broken through the castle defenses and are on their way here now!" One of the soldiers informed me hysterically.

"Stand your ground, we will not let them seize this throne room!" I ordered firmly. The soldiers strengthened their stances as I steeled myself for what was to come. The guards where in a defensive formation. Rows of soldiers were lined up with shields at the front, followed after by swordsman and bowmen. A formation to defend me, the ruler. All there was now was to wait.

We didn't have to wait for long, however. A wall of shadows rushed into the room and out charged grotesque beasts I'd never seen before. The soldiers charged them, only to be struck down as easily as I would stomp on a spider. My heart broke and bled as I watched my people being killed, but I stood my ground, even if it was practically slipping away beneath my feet.

Soon enough, my men were all either dead or pinned, unable to do anything as a man in a demons mask strode regally into my throne room, unaffected by his surroundings. It was as if he saw this sight every day. It made me sick.

"It is time to decide. Surrender or die?" He spoke smoothly. My eyes flicked to one of the struggling soldiers whom were being held above the ground by their neck. The man in a large black robe with strange blue designs chuckled and I turned my eyes back to him. "Ah yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule." He said merrily, as if he were telling a twisted joke and could barely contain his laughter. "Life? Or death?!" He hollered, still chuckling senselessly. The two soldiers that were closest to me turned and looked at me with nervous expectancy. I took a deep breath. Either way my kingdom would fall. This was not an easy decision, no matter how you looked at it.

I could fight back, but at the cost of the rest of my soldiers. My life would be taken too, but what is a ruler without her people?

I could surrender, losing my throne, tossing my whole kingdom into a world of darkness and I would be imprisoned. Sure, I'd live, but as a prisoner in my own castle. Who knows what would happen to my people. Would they ever forgive me? This was not a decision to take lightly.

My eyes whisked across the vast room nervously. Many of my men where dead on the floor in lifeless, crumpled heaps. Others were desperately clinging to life. My heart broke at the state everything was in. My castle was burning, my men were dying and my rule was failing. The only hope my kingdom had was for me to give into his demands. After all, a throne once taken could always be won back.

When I'd finally come to a conclusion I took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever came next. And finally, I dropped my sword in surrender.

I watched as my kingdom fell under twilight, my people became spirits, nothing more than small blue flames and I was locked inside my castle. Over dinner I had to listen to Zant, the man who'd taken my castle with his beasts, boast over how he's been taking my kingdom. Stealing the light from the spirits and cloaking the land in shadow. He calls himself a king, but I know better.

It was strange, looking out the window and seeing nothing but a mist of twilight tinting the sky, black clouds endlessly passing over head. When I pass the places there usually would've been guards I now only see the small flames, dancing to a silent song, and yet unlike them the darkness does not dare touch me.

I am allowed to roam the castle and spend my time in the now black garden, but leaving is another matter entirely. Not only are the exits heavily guarded by shadow beasts and twilit boblin, but most of my castle had been destroyed and burned in the attack. The only places I could go were the dining hall, library, interior garden and my chambers. I'd rather spend most of my time in my bedroom anyways. I would bring my meals to my room or the library if Zant didn't make me dine with him.

One night, Zant started boasting as usual, only this time was different. He'd started guffawing about the Zora's.

"I attacked their disgusting little water trove and made them all watch as I set an example for them." He said, absolute glee in his voice. My breath caught and my heart clenched. Example? "Yes, I killed their precious little queen right before their very eyes." My fists clenched in my lap. He… killed her? Rutela is dead? "Then I froze them all underwater as they frantically swam in that petty throne room." He chuckled and I gritted my teeth. My blood boiled.

"You…" He looked curiously at me. I stood and looked him in the eye. I was completely furious, my power bubbling up to a brim and I could feel it surrounding me like a white flame. "You bastard!" I cried and lashed my hand out, a whip of golden light aimed straight for his neck. Before it hit him, he vanished into thin air.

"Now Princess, I was wondering when I'd finally get a reaction." He chuckled directly behind me. I spun, my hand engulfed in a razor sharp light that would've cut straight though him had he not vanished again. "But I never expected a reaction like this!" He laughed. I growled.

"How can you just stand there, laughing at others expense like you do?! It's disgraceful! You call yourself a king, but all I can see is a tyrant! No, not even that, I see a lowly madman!" I exclaimed. He stopped cackling and stood where he was, deadly silent.

"A madman, am I?" He disappeared and his voice reverberated around the dining hall. "Let me show you, _princess Zelda_, just what this _madman_ can do!" He cackled and next thing I knew I was thrown through the air and smashed forcefully into a wall. "I am the king of shadows, you are _nothing_ compared to me!" He cried once more and I was thrown into the ground like a thousand pound weight was dropped on me. I struggled to even push myself up. Zant reappeared right in front of me and viciously started kicking me in the stomach.

When I started coughing blood Zant froze.

"But sire." He said, plaintively. He paused for a moment, as if listening to someone. "Yes, I understand." He said dejectedly and turned a fiery gaze to me. "You are spared by the grace of my god and are excused from the dining hall, now get out of my sight." He snapped at me. I shakily stood as he turned his back to me. If I'd been anyone else, I likely would've struck him again, but my earlier decision I now realize was unwise and led purely by anger and remorse. I knew nothing about my enemy's strengths and weaknesses. But queen Rutela was a good friend of mine, almost like a mother. The Zora's must've been completely shattered to see her die. She was dearly loved. I hope the rest of them will be alright.

I walked shakily up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, wincing from the heavy impact.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice resounded in my room. I snapped my head up, immediately regretting it as it throbbed. I slowly sat up and waited for my vision to clear. When it did, I saw a fiery red glow in the darkest shadows of the room along with a bit of blue markings.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a bit weak.

"You tried fighting Zant, didn't you?" They asked.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." I said.

"That's a yes then. I'm Midna." She said and stepped, or I should say floated out from the shadows. She looked like an imp, a stone mask rested on her head like a crown and it covered one crimson eye. The red glow I realized was her hair. A fang poked out from her lower lip and her whole body was a mix of black and white with the same blue markings that adorned Zant's attire. "You look like hell turned over." She stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She raised her hands in a shrug.

"Wandering, looking, hiding, take your pick." She replied.

"What are you looking for and who are you hiding from?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm hiding from the guy that just beat the crap out of you and searching… well I'm searching for three objects and someone my tribe call a divine beast." She explained thoughtfully. "Supposedly they're supposed to be our savior." She shrugged. I smiled.

"That sounds similar to a legend my people have. There's supposed to be a legendary hero in a green tunic and wielding a sword of evils bane that appears every now and again." I told her. She giggled.

"Well, why not go look for them? You can't just wait around for them to show up." Midna said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to have to. If I leave now, Zant will kill all my people in my kingdom and then the hero wouldn't have anyone to save." I said sadly. It was true I wanted to come up with a plan to take back my kingdom, but that tyrant expected I'd try and pull something, so he threatened to murder every last one of my people if I tried defying him.

"_You're_ people? You mean you're the ruler?" She asked, wide eyed. I nodded.

"My name is Princess Zelda." I said.

"Well then, your highness, sorry to intrude." She said, suddenly cold. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing. Anyways, I should get going. See ya later!" She giggled and before I could blink, she was gone. I sighed, alone once again. She had a point though. Even if what I said was true, I can't just sit here and do nothing. What kind of ruler would I be if I didn't fight for my kingdom? Still, how could I do that without getting noticed by Zant?

I sighed heavily. This would be a long battle. My shoulders sank as I laid down once again, letting my pained body relax and sink into the bed as I fell into a cold and bitter sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, I was in pain and I felt weaker than the previous day. My body felt so stiff I could hardly move and with how my stomach was lurching, I was sure that if I ate something I'd be unable to keep it down. Still, the shadow guard that constantly checked on me came up and dragged me to the dining hall. Zant was boasting loudly of how Eldin province was consumed in shadow and he'd have my whole kingdom by the end of the week.

I stared at my hands as my heart sank, suddenly remembering how Rutela would sit at her throne and smile as her people swam in the depths of their domain. She would often talk with her guards, get to know them by name and care for the problems that happened at home. I had no doubt her son grew to be just as kind. I couldn't help but wonder how little Ralis was fairing. Was he frozen along with the rest of his people? Did he have to watch his mother die as well?

Ever since my parents, the king and queen, died a few years ago, I haven't had much time for a visit. I'm not sure what Ralis looks like now, just what he was like as a guppy. His mother had the biggest smile on her face when I met him. I softly smiled sadly at the memory, feeling my heart sink even more with the knowledge I'd never see that smile again. I can't even remember what the last thing I said to her was.

A shadow beast entered the dining hall without warning and appeared to be talking to Zant though I couldn't understand a word it was saying.

"What do you mean you can't find her?! How hard is it to find one single girl?!" Zant bellowed and the beast cowered in submission. Zant seethed and spat out an order to spread out the search before dismissing the beast and grumbling a single name. "Midna…" My blood ran cold. It couldn't possibly be the same Midna could it? Then I remembered what she'd told me.

_"I'm hiding from the guy that just beat the crap out of you and searching… well I'm searching for three objects and someone my tribe call a divine beast. Supposedly they're supposed to be our savior."_ If Zant wasn't looking for her, why would she be hiding from him? But that also brought up the question why was he looking for her? Did he not want her to find whatever it was she was looking for? Or is it possible the divine beast she talked about was supposed to bring an end to him?

I shook my head and asked for permission to leave before I fled to the library. For the past few days I've been gathering as much information as I could on Zant and find is race. Judging from his magic, he may be Gerudo. So far I haven't found anything that describes a divine beast but there were a few books that mention a group banished to a realm of shadows.

When I arrived in the library I brushed my fingertips against the withered section of Hyrule's history, the tattered leather felt rough and old, the titles were faded but still readable. It was here that I had first learned of the land of shadows. It was all kept in a series of three books. After the hero of time disappeared from the land, a war had begun over the once again uncovered Triforce. The people had turned on each other, killing relentlessly to have their own wishes granted first. It lasted for fifteen years. The people whom had the upper hand were interlopers that held power over a dark and forbidden magic.

It is said that in the final days of the battle, a great warrior emerged and broke the source of the forbidden magic into four, but at the cost of his life. There is some speculation that this warrior could have been the hero reborn once more.

That was when my Grandmother, with a cursed mirror granted to her by the goddesses, trapped the wielders of such a forbidden magic into a realm of imprisonment. Three of the four pieces of forbidden magic were sealed away, scattered across the provinces to never be united again.

There was still one passage in the history of the civil war that I had not read. Finding the third book once more, my lithe fingers gently pulled the tattered leather from the shelf and I opened to the last page.

_Though it is true that the goddesses gave the cursed mirror to the queen, it was not of their creation. The interlopers came to our land from a distant land and were imprisoned beyond the mirror. However, the goddesses had allies beyond the mirror who agreed to watch over these dark magic wielder's to stay imprisoned there forever._

_The goddesses had tried to destroy the mirror, but it proved futile, so instead they took it to a place where no one could use it and entrusted it to the seven sages to protect._

_Their final deed for their beloved land was to take the relic they had left behind and separate the pieces, sealing them in places so secret, they remain unattainable to this day._

I closed the book and put it back in its place on the shelf. It should've been impossible for Zant to come here, the mirror has been inactive for decades. So how did he get here? Was it a power granted to him by this god he spoke of?

My eyes caught sight of the mark that had been on my left hand for as long as I could remember. I brushed my thumb over the three golden triangles. I was granted a power by my own gods, I just haven't been given the chance to test my limits.

I sighed. Maybe I should have fought back then. Perhaps it wouldn't have turned out the way I thought.

Shaking my head I left the library and went back up to my room as usual.

Three days passed and the Faron province was consumed in shadow, which had Zant leaping for joy as I felt weaker than before. I had to wonder if maybe my power was tied to the spirits somehow, or perhaps the light of Hyrule? It didn't matter, there was nothing I could do but bide my time and wait for my chance.

I did notice that Zant was still sending scores of search parties for Midna. Who was she exactly that would have Zant so desperate to find her? Who was the beast she spoke of and what was its purpose?

The next day Zant sat quietly for once, his mind thinking hard about something. He seemed almost nervous. This progressed until late that evening when he was interrupted by one of the shadow beasts. It must have said something because Zant seemed to be contemplating whatever it was.

"Throw it in the dungeons, I'll deal with it later." Zant waved off and the beast crawled out of the room.

While we were eating it had begun to rain outside. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the sky, echoing the sounds and reflecting light off of my castles walls. I'd lost my appetite long ago and was now simply picking at my food. I began to wonder why I was still sitting there. I set down my fork but didn't raise my gaze as I spoke.

"I am afraid I don't have much of an appetite this evening. May I be excused?" I asked politely. The words made me want to spit at him. He deserved no courtesy. Zant waved me off and continued to eat with his mind somewhere else. I stood, pulled up my cloaks hood and walked to my room, thankful to be away from him. I did not care if he was worried about something, it only meant good news for my people.

When I entered my room, all I wished to do was fall onto my bed and sleep the rest of my troubles away, to escape this nightmare, but I couldn't sleep. Instead I found myself staring out the window, as if expecting to see something. My thoughts drifted to the legends I had been told as a child of how the hero would come when Hyrule desperately needed him. I couldn't help but wonder where he was now. There was never a more desperate time than now, so why hasn't he appeared?

Fear struck me at the thought of it having to be I who had to carry out this task. I was weak compared to Zant, how would I be capable of holding my own against someone like that?

Suddenly I heard growling from behind my back and turned. I gasped as I saw a blue eyed wolf baring its teeth and rumbling a threatening growl with little Midna perched on its grey back.

* * *

**A/N:** People! Review! Also, I posted a trailer for this on you tube if you want to take a look. It's by EpicAnimeROMANCE. I'll be changing that soon to DestinysRequiem. I hope you enjoyed! I have lots of goodies planned for this story so please support it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When the wolf's gaze met mine he stopped growling, as if realizing I was not a threat. I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding while Midna watched his reaction and with a knowing smirk, rolled her eyes as he stepped closer to me curiously. I felt an odd magic coming from him. It seemed a spell was cast on the wolf, but it didn't feel threatening. My gaze locked onto the fire haired girl.

"…Midna?!" I asked, surprised to see her here.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…" She giggled. The wolf she was perched on gave her a curious look. I couldn't blame him, I myself was still confused as to why she was cold towards me. Was it something I said last time we met? I looked back down to the wolf as his head turned back to me.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…" I surmised. Midna held her hand to her chin as she seemed to be thinking.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…" She smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. "I guess he'll do." I then looked at him again, still seeing his gaze locked onto me with wonder in his eyes. I crouched low to become eye level with him, his eyes following my movements as I scrutinized him, trying to decide what the magic was, but I couldn't help but to take in his appearance.

He was certainly a handsome creature, proud blue eyes that held kindness yet were wild and fierce as well. He had sharp pointed ears with a blue earring in each set on top of his head, soft looking fur that was dark gray on his back, white on his belly, under his chin and tipped with brown on his cheeks. His head tilted slightly at me and my eyes fell to his paws, noticing the broken shackle wrapped around his leg.

"…You were imprisoned?" I looked into his proud eyes for an instant before looking away, feeling somehow ashamed. If I was only strong enough to stand against Zant, maybe he wouldn't have been captured. This must have been what Zant had wanted thrown in the dungeon. "I am sorry." I told him, unsure what else to say.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…" Midna stated, rubbing his side and then holding her hand to her lithe waist. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…" She straightened herself out on his back and giggled. "…Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" A flash of thunder lit up her sinister smile. I looked away again, knowing the truth in her words. My land of light was covered in shadows, but I was still its Princess. I suppose that made me the Twilight Princess. I took a breath and looked back to the blue eyed beast.

"Listen carefully…" I told him and he focused on me. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule." Recognition seemed to flicker across his eyes but I paid no mind and continued. "But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight… It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." And I continued to tell him of how I failed to refuse the king of twilight. The day I surrendered my kingdom to him would be the day I regret for the rest of my life, whether we win this war or not. The more I told the wolf, the more human he seemed. Shock, anger, empathy and remorse crossed his gaze the more I told him. In the middle of my story I couldn't bear to look at his reactions anymore and turned back to my window, gazing out at the rain.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits."I told him while finishing my story, having to fend off the tears I felt building behind my eyes. I closed my eyes to help with this and spoke in a steady tone. "Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms… All the people know now is fear… Fear of a nameless evil…" I wouldn't admit it, but I only knew this because it was how I felt. Whoever Zant's god was, what they want with my land and people cannot be good. I don't know what task he's given Zant, but I am afraid for the fate of my people. I am useless the way I am, but I'm doing my best. The only thing that keeps me from giving up is the thought of what will happen to my people if I don't do something. I love this land, it is my home, my heart. I don't want anything to happen to it. I took a calming breath and opened my eyes, turning to face the two standing in the room with me once more.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…" I stated and closed my eyes, lifting my hands to lower my hood. When I opened my eyes once more I knew my expression seemed solemn and I saw the wolf sitting respectfully as Midna adjusted her seating on his back. "I am Zelda." I stated.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna declared and I looked down at her. She threw her hands behind her head and gave me a small smile. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" She asked jokingly.

"Midna… This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." I sighed exasperatedly and took a step forward while she leapt in the air and turned her back to me. "Why is this?" I waited patiently for her answer. She simply raised her arms in a shrug.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" She giggled. I shook my head and looked back to the wolf, suddenly realizing we had limited time before one of Zant's beasts came to check on me once more.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." I stated. Midna dropped back onto the wolves back and he stumbled forward slightly. He growled softly at the small girl on his back before turning his attention back to me. "You must leave here, quickly." I commanded. The wolf seemed hesitant, sanding still as a statue and deciding what to do. "Please, you must leave quickly, before the guard comes." He waited a moment longer before he ran for the door. He glanced back to me concernedly and I gave him a reassuring smile. He left down the stairs and I could only hope they made it out alright.

I laid down on my bed and waited, noticing faintly that the guard stepped into the room briefly before walking out. Midna had found the divine beast she was searching for, her people's hero. Now when would my kingdoms savior appear?

Back then I never realized that this meeting was only the beginning.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

RAWRG! Okay, I've spent so long away from this story that I feel really bad and my writing skills have improved so much, I'm afraid to look back at what I've already written. Plus, I have different idea's for it now, so I'm just going to restart it completely.

Rawr, sorry. It'll have a new name, so... yeah... I'll get it up as soon as possible, but that may be a while, I want to finish other stories first before focusing solely on this one, kay? Kay, thank you for liking this story and for liking me! I feel so loved


End file.
